This invention relates to a toy train. In particular, it relates to an interactive toy train which has the ability to produce sound and to have different movements on a track.
Many toy trains are known. For instance, a toy train is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,216. This train discloses the ability to generate different sounds. Also, the speed of the train can be controlled. The toy train, however, is limited in its variety of features. U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,815 relates to a train which has the ability to control sound. There is a controller which reacts to the speed of the train. U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,513 is concerned with developing a clacking sound by mechanical interaction from the rails.
There are many different features associated with toy trains. The present invention, however, is concerned with providing a toy train which possesses advantages over those of the prior art.